


meek people

by ultraviolentluv



Category: Booksmart (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Booksmart (2019) AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Time, Hate Sex, Kali is Hope, Party, Robin is Amy, literally just took the dialogue straight from the movie lmao oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentluv/pseuds/ultraviolentluv
Summary: Robin finds herself in the bathroom at a party after having a fight with Steve. Kali gets under her skin - and her clothes.(Robin/Kali Booksmart AU!)





	meek people

**Author's Note:**

> okay let me just say i LOVEEEEEE booksmart (2019). literally one of the best films ever. amy and robin have very similar Chaotic Smart Yet Dumbass Lesbian energies, so this was bound to happen at some point.
> 
> you don't have to have seen booksmart to read this! just know that this is a scene directly taken from the movie (with a changed ending. robin's not gonna throw up on kali in this lmfao.) so credit to the film for the dialogue and stuff!
> 
> robin is amy, kali is hope, steve is molly, nancy is ryan, jonathan is nick.

Robin walks through the unfamiliar house until she finds what she assumes must be the bathroom. She waits until she hears the door click shut behind herself, and then she instantly breaks down. What a fucking  _ night.  _ This whole night has just been party after party after party, all in search of… what?  _ Steve’s  _ happiness? Graduation is tomorrow and everything feels like it’s all been a waste. Years of friendship, just thrown away over a stupid boy that Steve shouldn’t even  _ like.  _ When Robin saw Nancy and Jonathan making out in the pool, she felt as though she could’ve drowned herself right then and there. And when she found the only person she can talk to, the only person she trusts, he denied her the right to just go home already. Like three disastrous parties haven’t been enough for him.

She feels fucking sick. She crumbles in front of the mirror, eyes shut tight as she cries. High school ends tomorrow and she doesn’t think she can keep her shit together even that much longer. She’s a  _ mess. _

“What the fuck?” A voice calls from the other side of the bathroom, and Robin instantly turns around. There, sitting on top of the closed toilet, is Kali Prasad from her English class. Kali points towards the door with the cigarette between her fingers and scowls. “I locked that.”

Robin looks over towards the door, then places her hands on the sink and lowers her head. “Well, I guess you didn’t,” she retorts. She’s not in the mood to play Kali’s Cool Girl mindgames. She just lost her best friend and her crush in the same five minutes.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kali asks, not that she really cares. Her voice couldn’t be more monotone. “Fight with your husband?”

“Can you please… just leave me alone?”

“Why are you even at a party? Shouldn’t you be, like, practicing your fifty instruments for Juilliard or in your bed doing homework?”

Robin shakes her head. “You don’t even know me.”

“Pretty sure I do.”

“No. You’re just one of those people who claims they’re honest or calling people on their shit when you’re really just mean.” Robin stares back at Kali and tenses up her jaw. Her hair is still dripping from the pool.

Kali pauses. “Wow.” She sits up a little straighter. “Wow, I take it back.” She takes another small drag off of her cigarette and stands up, then walks over to stand in front of the mirror with Robin. She points at her with her cigarette. “You are a badass, who takes no prisoners. And cries... in the bathroom... at parties.” Her tone could  _ not  _ be any more condescending. Robin knows she’s just doing this to get under her skin, but it hurts. It hurts way more than it should because she’s vulnerable and tired and still feeling a little weird from those laced strawberries earlier.

Kali leans against the wall with one hand, the pins on her leather jacket shining in the light. Robin takes a step forward and takes shaky breaths as she glares at her. “Why are you so cruel?” she asks, her voice low.

Kali shrugs and purses her lips. “I just don’t like meek people,” she says flatly. She looks Robin over. “And you? You’re just Steve’s little sidekick bitch.”

“Well, you’re just an edgy Hot Girl who’s gonna peak in high school.”

Kali eyes Robin and squints at her a little bit. Robin swallows hard, rubs away a final tear with the back of her hand, and parts her lips in thought. Kali is way hotter than she wants her to be right now. She can’t help herself but to lean forward and kiss her. Kali lets them kiss for a moment, then pulls back and raises her eyebrows at Robin. She processes the moment in her mind and laughs. Silence beats between them for a single moment, and then they’re kissing again. Robin pulls Kali in with her jacket, then pushes it off of her shoulders.

They move over to sit on the rug by the bathtub. Robin sits with her legs beneath her, her knees pressing down into the soft memory foam. Kali cups her face with her hand as they move their mouths together, tongues colliding with ease. Robin hopes Kali can’t tell that she’s her first kiss. Kali doesn’t seem to notice; Robin’s a fast learner anyways, and her intuition kicks in. She moves her hand to the hem of Kali’s shirt and tugs it upwards. Kali pulls back and Robin helps her lift her shirt off over her head. Robin sets the shirt in her lap and stares down at Kali’s chest. “Whoa,” she whispers to herself. She smiles a little and Kali pulls her back into another kiss. They lean into each other and Robin shifts closer on the rug, almost sitting in Kali’s lap. Her nerves get the best of her and she pulls back. “Um.”

“Are you okay?” Kali quickly asks. Her tone is much softer now than it was five minutes ago. She brushes Robin’s hair out of her face.

Robin nods. “Yeah, sorry, I just uh… if we’re  _ doing _ this, you know. I just… this is my first time. That’s all.”

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Kali reminds her.

“Oh, no. I want to,” Robin says. Kali giggles softly and lies back. She unbuttons her jeans and Robin pulls them down for her, but stops when she remembers she has to untie her boots. “I got it,” she says, her fingers scrambling with the laces. She throws Kali’s boots aside and pulls her jeans off the rest of the way, falling backwards.

“Careful!” Kali says, watching her with a smile.

Robin nods and runs her hands over Kali’s thighs. She lets out a shaky exhale and hooks her fingers around the band of Kali’s underwear, then pulls them down her thighs and flicks them off. She positions herself between Kali’s legs, nervous.  _ You can do this. You and Steve didn’t accidentally blast porn audio in the car earlier for nothing.  _ She stares down at Kali and lets out a soft laugh. “I, uh, should probably take off my clothes too.”

“Yeah,” Kali says, nodding slightly. She watches in awe as Robin wriggles out of her dress. “That’s a nice dress,” she comments.

“Thanks,” Robin says, her cheeks warming up. “Me and Steve tried to color-coordinate.” She leans down over Kali and gives her a dumb grin.

“Oh my god, of course you did,” Kali cackles. She reaches up and slides a hand through Robin’s hair as their lips meet yet again. They kiss loud, but Robin likes it. She just hopes none of the other partygoers decide they need to use the bathroom for a little while. Robin pants against Kali’s mouth and bites at her lip a little bit. She slides her hand down her torso, then gently places her fingers over Kali’s clit. Kali sighs and looks up towards the ceiling.

“Is this… good?” Robin asks, rubbing slowly. Kali nods and kisses her more, gripping Robin’s hair in her fist. Kali traces her tongue around the inside of Robin’s mouth and Robin decides to move her index finger inside of Kali. Kali gasps and grinds against Robin’s hand. Robin takes that as encouragement to keep going, and she slowly moves her finger in and out, curling the tip of her finger up a little. Kali ruts down and throws her head back.

“You can have two fingers,” Kali tells her, her voice breathy. Robin nods and pulls out, but quickly replaces the feeling with both her fingers together now. She moves a little faster, paying attention to when Kali moans and what she responds to best. She runs her thumb over Kali’s clit and decides to use her other hand to rub it again. Kali groans and rolls her eyes back, gripping at the rug with her fist. “Fuck,” she gasps.

“Are you okay?” Robin asks.

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, it just feels -  _ fuck  _ \- really good. Keep- keep going.”

Robin leans down and kisses Kali’s stomach and up her ribcage as she keeps her fingers moving, thrusting, circling. She notices Kali’s stomach start to tighten up and she rests her head against it. Kali looks down at Robin and places her hand on her head lightly. “God, I-” She lets out a stuttery moan and tenses her face up. “I think I’m. I’m gonna cum.”

Robin looks at her with wide eyes and nods.  _ She’s making a girl cum. Holy fuck. She did it.  _ She kisses around Kali’s belly button and soon enough, Kali’s tightening up around Robin’s fingers and moaning softly. Her legs fall slack and she moves her hips to ride out her orgasm. “Fuck,” she whispers. Robin carefully pulls her fingers out and smiles to herself. She licks her fingers a little to taste Kali and Kali bites her lip.

“I- Let me do you now,” she says. She lifts herself up on her elbows and moves to sit up again. She kisses Robin passionately, still shaking a little. She squeezes Robin’s breasts in her hands and drags her fingers down her sides. Robin lets Kali’s tongue wander in her mouth again, and she tries to do the same. Kali pulls away and sucks on the tip of Robin’s tongue for a second. “Lie back,” she tells her. Robin does as told, and they switch positions from where Kali had been lying previously. Kali moves in between her legs and rubs her palm over her through her panties. “These are pretty,” she chimes.

Robin blushes. “They’re the… sluttiest ones I have, I think,” she laughs. “I wanted to fully embrace the party aesthetic.”

Kali grins at her. She kisses a line down the front of her torso and presses a kiss over the little bow on the front of her underwear. She grabs the fabric between her front teeth and uses her mouth to pull Robin’s panties off of her. She stares at Robin’s entrance and bites her lip. “You’re… gorgeous,” she says quietly. Robin feels herself heat up even more.

Kali moves her head down and puts one of Robin’s legs over her shoulder. She softly kisses her clit and drags her lips down. Robin gasps and pushes her body down into the feeling. Kali carefully licks at her and moans a little. “You taste so good,” she whispers. Her breath hits Robin’s clit and she shivers. She touches her clit with the tip of her tongue and Robin shakes her head.

“Too- too much,” she groans.

Kali nods and kisses it again. She moves her mouth downwards and flattens her tongue against Robin. She slowly starts to lick up and down and hums a little, her lips buzzing against Robin. Robin feels herself getting desperate to cum - she’s just a little afraid that maybe she’s not able to with someone else - and desire pools in her belly. Kali seems to notice, and she lightly wraps her lips around Robin’s clit.

Robin’s thighs jump a little at first, but she decides this is good.  _ More  _ than good. Fucking  _ fantastic.  _ She tugs on Kali’s hair by reflex and lets out a loud whine. Kali opts to suck on her clit, being sure to keep the pressure light. It drives Robin absolutely crazy and her knees start to shake. She sees little sparks of light in the ceiling above her and she takes a deep breath.

“I’m gon–” She can’t even finish the sentence. She cums hard and jolts against Kali’s face, feeling little sparks electrify her nerves down her whole body. She cries out and throws an arm over her face as Kali coaxes her through her orgasm. She finally settles down and takes a moment to catch her breath.

Kali lies down next to her and kisses her on the cheek. “That was fun,” she teases. Robin nods and lets out a deep sigh.

Just then, somebody knocks on the door. “Are you guys done yet? I need to fucking piss!” a voice calls.

Kali chucks one of her boots at the door. “Fuck off, we’re having a moment!” she screams. She starts laughing and brings Robin into a kiss.

Robin’s eyes flutter and she smiles at Kali. “I don’t think you’re gonna peak in high school,” she says. “That was mean.”

Kali shrugs. “I deserve it,” she admits. “I don’t think you’re Steve’s little sidekick bitch. You guys have your own differing personalities and I really like yours.” She kisses Robin’s cheek. “And I wouldn’t do what I just did with you to Steve.”

“God, I  _ hope  _ not,” Robin laughs. She shakes her head. “God, he’s… he’s so stupid. I hate him right now.”

Kali gives her a sympathetic look. “I’m sure you’ll work things out,” she says. “Don’t worry. You guys are the most obnoxious friends I know. There’s no way you won’t be making up before graduation in the morning.”

Someone knocks on the door again. Kali groans and starts dressing herself again. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” she says. “Good luck."

Robin smiles and starts putting her clothes back on too. “Thanks,” she says with a small nod. She checks herself in the mirror before walking back out with Kali, earning a few stares from the guys in the bathroom line. Regaining some confidence, she runs her fingers through her hair and heads back into the party.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is strangerlesbians!


End file.
